Hade Jackson
by HichiJow XD
Summary: What if Percy was a girl and smart. What if Annibeth was a boy. This is just that story and how I think things should have gone. Sorry characters OOC ness. I also changed some characters last names so they fit in my plot but they are also still Ricks original characters.


I've never really wanted to be a Half-Blood, but it does make my life more interesting.

If your reading this because you might be one my advice is: stop reading and get rid of the book. Being a Half-Blood may sound fun but, it's scary (not for me anyway). Most of the time it gets you killed in nasty ways. If you are reading this because you may think all this is fake, great read on. I envy you for not believing it to be real. But if you feel something stirring or you feel like you fit into the characters, stop reading the book quickly. Before they sense and come and find you. Please heed my warning.

I am Hade Jackson. I am twelve years old and until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

No, no I'm not and you'll see why up until a few months ago I was anyway but then again I'd like to see someone with a straight record.

I could start anywhere in my life to prove to you, but things started going really bad last May, when my sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan. Twenty-seven mental case students, two teachers, and me on two yellow buses heading to Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greece and Roman artifacts.

I know it sounds like torture, but if you already know and/or really want to learn this stuff can be fun to learn. Most Yancy Trips are torture though.

My favorite teacher and my Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was leading the trip so it will be an ok trip.

Mr. Burnner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he's cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class (see fun right). He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the teacher that didn't put the class to sleep (well for me anyways).

I hoped I wouldn't get into trouble on this field trip like the others I always get blamed for when things go wrong because people blame the first person they see.

But I was wrong.

Like I said bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus I was aiming for the giant black dog with red eyes, but I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-senses tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an _unplanned_ swim. The sharks were nice though they all acted like little dogs to me but were looking at my class hungrily, but I stopped them and soon after I got expelled. That's all I'll get into for now I need to get back to the main story.

On the way there I had to put up with Nancy Bobofit being loud and annoying, while I was sitting by Grover, reading a book by Homer. My mom recommended I should read more on Greek mythology.

Grover is not really my friend but we hang out sometimes. He was scrawny, He cried when he got frustrated, he was crippled, and has a life time pass to PE (lucky they have nothing fun here except dodge ball). But don't let the way he walks fool you. You should've seen him run on enchilada day at school.

Nancy was trying to annoy me by throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwich chunks at him.

When I would look at him, he'd mutter things like "I like peanut butter". I would go back to my reading and think, with ketchup and in your hair, and make a weird face.

Now that I think about it I wish I did something to her because in school suspension would be better than what I was getting myself into.

Mr. Burnner led the class tour in front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, of really old black and orange pottery. It didn't really blow my mind that things lasted this long from what my mom taught me and what I learned with her teachings if something is well designed and well made it can last a life time...most of the time.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big Sphinx on top, and started telling us about how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. As I was listening I was aware of Nancy and her gang laughing but if I told them to be quiet, the other chaperone Mrs. Dodds would give me an evil glare.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though see looked about fifty years old. She had come to Yancy half way through the year, because the last teacher had a nervous breakdown (Don't look at me I was gone that day).

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy and thought I was the devil spawn (as if do you see devil horns or tail, I don't think so). She would then point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was in big trouble.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight (I am really thinking that she was the devil's spawn), I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "Your absolutely right." (since then I didn't really trust her so I try to behave the best I absolutely can so I don't die at a young age).

Finally, Nancy snickered something perverted about a naked guy on the stele, I had enough, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed at my misfortune.

"Mrs. Jackson," he said looking directly at me, "Did you have a comment?" My face was an emotionless mask as I replied, "Um...can you please tell Nancy not to laugh at the art it's weird?" I ask him holding in my fit of giggles.

Mr. Brunner sighed and pointed to one of the pictures he was just getting to teaching. "Perhaps you can tell us about this picture?"

With smirk I instantly replied, "That's Kronos eating his children."

"Yes, and he did this because...?" Mr. Brunner asked, obviously not satisfied with my simple answer.

Still smirking I answered looking him straight in the eye showing I knew what I am talking about, Well, Kronos was the king of the Titans, and one day got a prophecy stating that one of his children will kill him and take the throne like he did with his father. And so when Rhea had children he ate them all but Rhea gave him a rock instead of Zeus. Later Zeus grew up and tricked his father into regurgitating his siblings with mustard and wine-" some of the weaker stomachs in here started to get a little green "-and there soon was a major fight between the Gods and Titans, and eventually the Gods won."


End file.
